


玹容/逃离青春期

by Lifeline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline





	玹容/逃离青春期

我们学校有个出名的傻子，姓郑。没入学之前，这傻子的大名我就晓得了。我不知道他是一开始叫郑闰伍，后来改名成了郑在玹，还是从郑在玹改成了郑闰伍。总之，他姓郑，是个傻子，这是确凿无疑的事实。

由于知道这号人物，刚入学时我就满怀期待。学校包括初中和高中两个学部，很大，而我的方向感又不好，因此头一天进校门，我就迷糊了。由于刚刚开学，学生们都三五成群，勾肩搭背，兴奋地快步走向教室。我不是自来熟的人，再加上怕惹麻烦，踌躇了很久都没有找人问路，说来奇怪，在我等待的那几分钟里，竟也没有见到老师。幸好看见远处有个人站在路边，低着头不知道在书包里翻什么东西。我担心过一会儿他会走了，鼓起勇气，上前问他。

“你好！”我站在他背后一步远的距离，用自认为最完美的语调和音量说道：“请问你知道高一十二班在哪栋楼吗？”他没有任何回应，仍伸着一只胳膊在胸前的背包里用力地翻找。

“同学，你好？”我向前走了几步，试探着问他。这时，我发现周围有人不屑地往这边翻白眼，还有人在窃窃私语，夹杂着尖细的笑声。但他们都窃笑着快速离开了。我攥紧了手指，有些发窘，生怕到校第一天就给自己惹上麻烦。但是，我又有点好奇这个人是否听不见我说的话。难道因为他是聋子，所以其他人才笑话吗？ 

突然，他吓了我一大跳。

“砰”的一声巨响，他的书包重重砸到了地上。他找到了要找的东西——一块巧克力。巧克力的包装很高级，在阳光下反射着诱人的光芒。他用两只手紧紧捏住巧克力的四个边角，把它举到脸前，那样子活像巧克力长了腿脚，下一秒就会从他手里逃跑。“我找到了！”他看着巧克力，大声说，声音里洋溢着快乐与幸福。我呆滞地站在他对面，他才发现我，两手仍不动，而是将脸移开。

“我找到了！”他看着我，微笑着，大声冲全世界宣告他的巧克力。他的皮肤很白，桃皮色的柔软嘴唇在脸上绽放出一个傻呵呵的微笑，修剪得当的黑发被微风吹起了几缕发丝。

他就那样看着我。虽然这举动很不可思议，但是我的确从他的眼神中看见了真心实意的快乐与满足。

有人拍了拍我的肩膀。“新来的？”他问我，嘴里嚼着口香糖，不怀好意地盯着我面前的这个人。我愣了愣，说是的。“嘿，傻子，看什么看呢！”他上前一步，闹玩似的一把抓走了我面前这个人的巧克力，挑衅地扔得远远的。黑发男生的表情瞬间委屈起来，拔腿去找他的巧克力。他跑得风一样快，只在我面前徒留下一丝洗衣粉的干净味道。他放下胳膊来的那一刻，我瞥见了别在校服上的名牌：郑在玹。

我的心砰砰跳起来——原来他就是那个傻子。那么郑闰伍这名字是怎么回事呢？不过，既是已经见识到了传言，我的好奇心当然被大大满足了。可我又有点不安。第一天入学就碰见这号人，真够晦气的。以后一定要远远避开他，少给自己找麻烦。

说实话，这儿的学生家里都非富即贵，还有像我一样凭成绩考入的人——但是只占一小部分。开学第一天，我就显著地觉察到了自己和他们的不同。总体来说，他们的谈话我都没法插嘴，自然也没什么人愿意和我交朋友。虽然比起他们是小巫见大巫，但是我家里还算有点钱，成绩也比他们好。因此，那群人也没把我怎么样。不过为了找点话题，我还是和同桌攀谈了起来。

“郑在玹是谁？”我问他。

“郑在玹？”他原本摇晃着脑袋昏昏欲睡，听到这名字，抬起了眼皮。“郑在玹？你说那个傻子吗？”

“啊……”我没想到他说的这么直接。“嗯，是他。”我说。“他到底叫郑在玹还是郑闰伍？”

“我也不知道……”他嘟囔道。“反正姓郑吧？反正，不管叫什么，都改变不了他是弱智的事实。”

“他是天生就…嗯，和正常人不太一样吗？”

“不是吧？我也不知道。听他们说好像是小时候烧坏脑子了。”他伸了个懒腰。“你问这个干嘛？那傻子天天有病一样。”

“没有，”我慌忙撇清关系，“我就是很好奇…因为之前就听到过关于他的事。”

“无聊。”他摇了摇头，换了个舒服的姿势趴在课桌上。“但是那小子家好像挺有钱的……记得离他远点。”他把头埋进胳膊里，继续睡觉了。

郑在玹是高二年级的学生，算起来，还是我的前辈呢。然而，整个学校里凡是认识他的人，似乎对他都没什么尊重，只有嘲弄和讥笑。但是他除了脑子不太正常之外，穿着打扮都很得体。

后来几个星期，我没再看见过他。那段时间，我和同学们也混熟了，将将能融进他们的小圈子。虽然还是边缘人物，但他们好歹肯接纳我了。这令我放松了不少。但有一天，我听到他们说放学后要去堵人。明明知道这不是我该听的事情，可我还是忍不住竖起耳朵仔细听。他们时而鬼鬼祟祟地低声细语，时而爆发出一阵恶毒的狂笑。为什么会想融进这种圈子呢？我心中打起了小鼓。多年来受到的教育告诉我这是不对的，可我忍不住想往这滩泥潭里迈进一只脚。仿佛只要这样做，我也会像他们一样，不受任何束缚、潇洒快乐地活着似的。

这天放学后，我故意收拾得很慢，磨蹭到所有人都走光后，又装模作样地上了个厕所。我很谨慎地没有贸然下楼，而是站在楼道的窗户旁边往下看。但楼道的窗户正对着操场，瞥一眼底下的景物就一览无余。操场和跑道并没有什么异样，一个人都没有。我只好从连廊穿到另一栋楼上。距离放学已经过了二十分钟了，平时这时候我都在家快吃完饭了。我边走边出汗，觉得自己这种行为荒谬极了。他们会傻到在学校里堵人吗？再说如果被他们发现，我自己岂不是也要完蛋了。看了看时间，我越发懊恼——真是干了件错事。于是我连忙折回去，匆匆下楼准备回家了。

门卫看见我，觉得很奇怪。我抹了把鼻子上的汗，向他打了个招呼道谢。正当我以为这场可笑的闹剧终于要结束时，事情却出了岔子。

离学校门口不远的地方，有一条窄窄的小路，两旁都是树林，基本没什么人会从那里经过。我听见那里有嘈杂的声音。不知怎的，我心里一紧，一种兴奋又恐惧的感觉涌上心头。我悄悄走过去，尽量不让脚下的杂草发出窸窣的声音。

我躲在了一棵树后面，大着胆子探出头去——

我们班的几个学生围着一个人。他们在说些什么，可是我听不清，距离太远了。从那恶劣的语气来判断，反正不是什么好话。被围着的那个人坐在地上，书包里的东西散了一地，裤子上还有几个扎眼的鞋印。他们推搡着他，里面有个人还用膝盖狠狠砸了一把他的胸口。他哭了，抬起揪着草坪和泥土的脏手擦眼泪。

我看得很不自在，打算溜走。一个人稍稍移动了位置，一块掉在地上的巧克力露了出来。它已经被踩扁了。是那个傻子的巧克力。原来，原来这是郑在玹么？由不得我震惊，兜里的手机突然响了。一定是妈妈看我太久没回家打来的电话。这可炸开了锅，那群人立即警觉地四处分头寻找。我头也没回，慌忙逃走了。

回到家，我还是惊魂未定，掏出手机修改了铃声。那群人应该没有发现我。我打定主意，如果被发现了，我就要挟他们要把这件事说出去。

下午来到学校，并没有人提起这件事，但我仍惴惴不安，而且竟对郑在玹起了些兴趣。大课间休息时，我专门跑去高二级部的楼上，想碰碰运气，看看是否能碰见郑在玹。

还真叫我遇着了。不过他不是一个人。一个比他矮很多的学生扶着他，不知道他俩要去哪。我好生奇怪：郑在玹这种大家都避之唯恐不及的人，怎么还会有朋友？那是他的朋友吗？那个扶着他的人很瘦弱，胳膊腿像还没抽条的小树，好像并不是他扶着郑在玹，而是郑在玹扶着他。“嘿！”我冲他们喊了一声，那个扶着郑在玹的人停住了脚步，回头望着我。出乎我意料的是，他很漂亮——也许我不能用“漂亮”来形容男性，但是，那就是事实。

“有事吗？”他戒备地问我，很大的瞳仁朝我盯过来。

我被他看得有点手足无措。“我…我找我同学。”我指了指郑在玹。他皱了皱眉头，冷冷地说：“你认错人了。”

我想，世界上从不会有第二个人的眼睛像春天的百灵鸟一样水灵。他戳破了我低级的谎言。我呆呆站在那儿，目送他们离开。他搀扶郑在玹的姿势很小心，让郑在玹把全身的重量都压在自己身上，不时关切地向郑在玹问着什么。看那副摇摇欲坠的样子，让人怀疑他下一秒就会轰然倒地。


End file.
